


Red Bull Gives You Wiiings

by sherlockpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Cas in an empty room beneath the bunker sitting on an old sofa, surrounded by crates and empty cans. Cas has seen an advert and all he wanted to do was help. Dean soon realises Cas isn't really dealing with being human as well as he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bull Gives You Wiiings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bitches! Okay, so I was throwing some ideas around yesterday and I wrote two new fics because of them. This one wasn't intended to be quite as sad as I first expected but please enjoy anyway.  
> The original idea came from a variant of this video:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K31dg86OmuM
> 
> Please leave comments (and if you think it's worth it - kudos - which always make my day)

The bunker was empty, unusually empty. And quiet, so quiet that Dean could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"Cas?" the hunter looked around empty corners and wandered around corridors until he heard sniffling coming from the room at the end.

"Cas?" he called again

"Dean?" came the reply, gruff and gravelly 

Walking to the room in question Dean looked at the man sitting in the middle, perched on a threadbare sofa that had clearly seen better days surrounded by a good 20 crates which were all empty and the floor was littered with empty cans.

Cas was crying into the back of his hand.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Dean asked, edging his way towards the other man. 

Dean noticed the way that Cas had taken off his overcoat and his black suit jacket, his tie was askew and his white shirt was untucked from his trousers 

"Nothing, I just saw an advertisement last week and I thought it might hold some truth," Cas said sighing and slumping his shoulders

"An advertisement?" Dean said softly taking a seat next to the newly converted angel. 

"Yes, I thought it could help me because I used to be an angel, but it had no effect," Cas said sadly, leaning his head on the hunter's shoulder "I ordered the crates online using one of those credit card things and then I had the delivery today. I just thought that if I was a little more angel I could help out more rather than just being another spare part. I'm sick of feeling like I'm a stranger to myself,"

"Cas, you're not a spare part, me and Sam are really grateful that you're helping out with hunts. All we need you to do is get a few more hours training under your belt, so that the monsters can't take you by surprise," Dean said, wrapping an arm around the other man "you'll learn, you're a quick learner, I know that,"

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled weakly "I suppose I can try," he said 

"There we go, positive attitude, making progress already there," Dean smiled wrapping the arm around Cas tighter and the former angel melted into the embrace.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said, eyes closing happily "if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been able to find my way. I couldn't imagine falling without having you and Sam to help guide me,"

"Huh, you would have forgotten to wash if it wasn't for me, then where would we be?" 

"Smelly,"

"Uh-huh,"

The two sat in silence for a little while before Dean suddenly realised something.

"Cas, what was in the crates?" he asked, looking around at the empty cans, they were all crushed until they were unrecognisable. 

Cas lifted his heavy head off Dean's shoulder and looked around, acknowledging the mess of aluminium. 

"It was Red Bull, it said it could give me wings,"

Dean felt his heart break a little as two big blue eyes looked at him, wide as saucers, all innocence and child-like. 

"Cas, you don't need wings to be helpful," he said, pushing a hand through the other mans hair.

Cas closed his eyes and leant into the touch "It's strange, I always feel like I have my wings when I'm with you, Dean," he remarked, opening his eyes "you make me feel whole, no amount of energy drink selling lies can ever change that,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end, thank you!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, bitches: sherlockpond  
> Nxx


End file.
